The Forest of Doom (book)
:For other uses of '''The Forest of Doom', see'' The Forest of Doom The Forest of Doom is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Ian Livingstone, illustrated by Malcolm Barter and originally published in 1983 by Puffin Books. It was later republished by Wizard Books in 2003 and 2011 as Forest of Doom. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 3rd in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-031604-3), 8th in the Wizard "Series 1" (ISBN 1-84046-429-1) and 13th in "Series 2" (ISBN 1-84831-221-0). Creation Background - Back Cover ("Golden Dragon" Edition)}} This ''Fighting Fantasy gamebook is set in the usual fantasy world of Titan, in the Allansia region. The player must retrieve a magical warhammer for the Dwarfs of the village of Stonebridge. It has been separated into two pieces and lost in the depths of Darkwood Forest. The player becomes involved when the Dwarf Bigleg stumbles into their camp-site, dying from wounds inflicted in the ambush that resulted in the loss of the warhammer. Bigleg's last words lead the player to look up Yaztromo and so the adventure begins. How to Fight the Creatures of Darkwood Forest/Equipment and Potions/Hints on Play *The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). *In the Wizard "Series 2" edition, instead of rolling the stats for a character as per tradition in Fighting Fantasy gamebooks, the player has the option of choosing a pregenerated character from three choices (see "Further Notes" below for choices). Equipment List - p.16 *Sword *Leather Armour *Backpack *Lantern *10 Provisions *Choice of one of three Potions (see Game System for generic fantasy setting choices) In the course of events in the "Background" the player obtains a map and 30 Gold Pieces. - p.23 Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Iain McCaig. When the book was republished by Wizard a new cover was designed and illustrated by Martin McKenna, who was asked by Ian Livingstone to recreate the Shape Changer of the original cover. The 2011 edition makes use of a section of the previous edition's cover art, although in this case the cropped art has been flipped. NOTES #Price of 1st~2nd Impressions; £1.50 for 6th~13th Impressions #Price of 14th Impression; £1.95 for 20th Impression #Price of 24th Impression #Price of 25th Impression #Price of 29th Impression Illustrations The interior illustrations, including the black and white map as part of the "Background", were by Malcolm Barter. There were 33 full page illustrations and 3 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: Background, 1, 15, 29, 38, 49, 57, 69, 90, 99, 107, 118, 130, 142, 160, 170, 181, 195, 204, 212, 230, 253, 265, 277, 285, 294, 317, 340, 351, 360, 378, 384 and 396. Additionally, one piece of text - instructions for the use of the Eye of Amber - was presented in a drawing of a piece of parchment (91). The full-page illustrations in the book were accompanied with a caption giving the number of the paragraph depicted and a short extract from the text, a format which was only used in the two previous books, The Warlock of Firetop Mountain and The Citadel of Chaos. Intertextual References The book introduced several characters and locations that would recur later in the series, including the wizard Gereth Yaztromo, the Dwarven village of Stonebridge and the Evil Darkwood Forest. Prequels and Sequels Chronologically, the book can be considered the sequel to Caverns of the Snow Witch and - depending on the reader's interpretation - the prequel to Temple of Terror. Other Media Computer Games Videogame versions of the book were released in 1984 for the ZX Spectrum and Commodore 64. An iPhone/Android conversion of the book was produced by Tin Man Games and released in 2013. Tourist Venture This venture was run by Dolphin and Colony Holidays in 1985, offering real life adventures in the forests of and .25th Anniversary Edition of - p.??? Ornament Clarecraft made a figurine called The Shape Changer, based on the cover from The Forest of Doom, and another called Gillibran Lord Of The Dwarfs. Both were released in 1986 (re-released in 2004), as part of an officially licensed series of Fighting Fantasy Ornaments. d20 System Conversion There is a D20 System conversion by Myriador called Forest of Doom. Main Characters YOU: Hero of Caverns of the Snow Witch *Arragon *Bigleg - Dwarf *Gereth Yaztromo - Wizard *Gnome - Gnome *King Gillibran - Dwarf *Trumble - Dwarf Locations *Darkwood Forest *Mirewater *Stonebridge *Yaztromo's Tower Encounters *Ape Man *Barbarian *Bear *Blood Eel *Boulder Beast *Catwoman *Cave Troll *Clone Warriors *Death Hawks *Dwarf *Fire Demon *Fish Man *Forest Giant *Ghoul *Giant Spider *Goblins *Gremlins *Hobgoblins *Humans - Bandits/Masked Man *Hunting Dogs *Killer Bees *Ogre *Orcs *Pterodactyl *Pygmies *Shape Changer *Sting Worm *Treeman *Vampire Bats *Werewolf *Wild Boar *Wild Hill Men *Wolves *Wyvern Further Notes *3 instant failures, 1 victory, plus death by stamina loss or bad luck. *Ian Livingstone sources both his favourite character from the Fighting Fantasy books (Gereth Yaztromo)25th Anniversary Edition of - p.224 and his favourite monster (the Shape Changer)25th Anniversary Edition of - p.221 from this book. *This was Ian's first full-length gamebook as sole author. Series 2 Additions *Pre-generated player characters: Helios Wardalus, Gorrin Silverblade, and Ophelia Lapwing *11 paragraphs from Curse of the Mummy Errors *If the player has not retrieved the hammer by the end of the book it is possible to retrace their steps and try again an indefinite number of times, which can introduce absurdities as set-pieces are reset. *Some of the rules are incorrectly printed in the Wizard Books version of the book due to text being copied from The Warlock of Firetop Mountain: :*The rules state that Provisions can only be eaten when instructed by the text, which is not the case. :*The book also incorrectly states that the player has two doses of their chosen Potion at the beginning of the book, when in fact they have only one. :*The rules also omit the paragraph on fighting more than one enemy. This can cause confusion since, unlike most Fighting Fantasy books, you aren't always told what to do when you face more than one enemy in the text and are reliant on the rules. Dedication Puffin Edition For Liz and Carol Wizard Edition For Daniel See Also *''Casket of Souls'' *''Dicing with Dragons'' *''Fighting Fantasy'' Reviews *Reviewed in White Dwarf 42 (June 1983) "Open Box" (pp.16-17) *[http://user.tninet.se/~wcw454p/docs/ff3.txt The Forest of Doom at] FF Reviews Archive External Links *Character Sheet *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=12 Fighting Fantasy (Wizard Series 1) at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=1285 Fighting Fantasy (Wizard Series 2) at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=39 The Forest of Doom at Gamebooks.org] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050817231749/http://www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb3.htm The Forest of Doom at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com References Category:1983 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series